Darkened Soul : Lex Talionis
by SunkenMoonlight
Summary: revenge is as sweet as they come. But at what price? will satisfactory be achieved upon being granted revenge?


PROLOUGE

"Burn everything! Nothing must be left unholy! Cleanse this village of its sin and impurity!" Marduke barked his orders to his subordinates.

As a priest of the holy church, he led a small brigade with the look of disgust on his face though a smile could be seen as he watched the soldiers cut down the villagers and continued to bark at them, "Cut them all down! Your sins will be forgiven for carrying out the act of god!"

Hearing the orders of the priest, the soldiers and mages carried out the task without worry and did as they pleased, some dragging off the women and proceeding with doing the deed without their consent. Some even killing them before proceeding others had their fun and slit their throats after and dragged the bodies to the pile they made in the village square. Tossing them in as the bodies were set ablaze, it was a massacre and a horrific sight to behold as even the children weren't spared from it. The scene grotesque, it was enough to make one's stomach turn at the sight of the blood splattered across the ground, the screams of men piercing the soul enough to enrage those who would save them. But as fate would deem it, no one came. No heroes out of fairy tales, no self-righteous being, no gods. Nothing.

The deed done with the priest proceeding off with the soldiers, now murderers who carried out a holy deed, he assured them that their sins are all forgiven as they believed him. Unknown to them all that they were watched and cursed on, a young girl was still alive. She emerged from corpses, writhing like a worm on a hook. Her skin burnt to a crisp, she was suffering and too much in pain to speak though screaming out after crawling out of the mountain of burnt bodies and rolled down onto the ground.

Her screams of pain loud enough to pierce even the deep earth, it was the loudest amongst the suffering souls of the dead and of those who wished for revenge and was unable to achieve it. Her cries reaching the ears of a goddess, never has she moved for thousands of years as she watched over the countless souls that suffered and cried for revenge till now.

Her head turning up to see the countless number of souls swirling around her, they numbers stretched up to the endless grey sky as they all heard her screams. Each and every one of them hearing the ear piercing cries and felt her pain, her anger, her suffering and turned their heads to the goddess and cried out in unison as they saw her lips stretch into a grin.

CHAPTER 1

SUFFERING

"Nngrh!" (name) groaned trembling in pain, her body charred black as it hurts to move. Each muscle she moved filled her with intense pain as she crawled along the ground, nude and emitting the scent of burning flesh, her thoughts begging the gods' countless times to take her life as the seconds passed by, each time she dragged herself along the gravelled ground seeing the cool grass to lay her burning body, unable to see the path she took due to her eyes burned shut.

Though as she kept begging to die, the pain disappeared all of a sudden as the sounds of the cracking fire was silenced behind her as she stopped her motions. Laying quietly, she thanked the gods for taking her life as she heard a laughter before her. The laugh she heard was cold and filled with amusement as she felt her body lifted off the ground and turned to face the sky, or so she thought she was facing the sky. "Gods..? Please don't kneel before them. They're the reason you're in this state don't you agree?" the voice before her spoke, the tone was mocking and cold as (name) could feel that it was talking in front of her. Despite the voice before her, she was grateful. The pain she felt was gone and all that left was sorrow as the memories and thoughts of her family were overwhelming her. The scenes played out before her mind as she watched her family die, her friends raped and her sister beheaded along with her parents, she remembered being stabbed in the gut as well. Tears fell down her charred cheeks were supposed to sting though strangely she felt no pain as it trickled down the skin of her burnt flesh.

"Stop crying child…and tell me your wish.." the voice asked, her tone however changed to that of a soft motherly like tone filled with pity and a hint of curiousness. (name) flinched at the question.

'A wish?' she thought to herself. What being could grant wishes other than gods, though mages could a great price would have to be paid for magic such as that. The more she though the more her emotions of rage and sorrow showed, her heart crying out her wishes towards the voice which could hear them as clear as glass could be.

"I have heard your cries child..and I shall grant a wish of your choice..the price you will pay is your soul.. will you pay it?" the voice asked listing her terms and telling her she could grant her wishes though (name) knew she could not speak as her lips were burnt away, her voice hoarse and all she could elt out were squeaks, she was only thinking to herself. The price of a wish was her soul.

Her mind racing, it was now or never. Her life could end now if she wished it as well, the voice would surely grant her that much, or it could bring back the village that was burnt down.

'Won't it?..could it?..would it?'

If the village was back after being burnt down, what's to stop the knights from coming back and killing them all again?. Who will they turn to? They will all suffer again and there was no gurantee at a chance of happiness. (name) continued to think and answered after minutes. The figure before her giving a devilish grin of mischief, chuckled to herself as (name) asked with a thought though it was already as predicted.

'this wish I have..i want power…I want power for revenge..i want to grant revenge for all who have done this to me ..to others they have inflicted pain and suffering..i want to grant revenge to anyone who wishes it!'.

"ha..haha..hahahahahahahah! Then your soul is mine..and you will forever live in pain and suffering..for as long as the voice of suffering exists and the cries of pain heard..you will never die and live to serve me…" the voice laughed as the pain came back worse than before , she felt herself falling to the ground with a thump as the pain was as if it was tearing her skin from the inside out, her bones feeling as if they were snapping inch by inch as she tensed up and curled into a defensive position. Sounds of screams filling her head, she could hear them beg for death, help and suffering. (name) began to scream out though the pain didn't last as she felt the comfort of cold covering her body, her skin tingling as she could feel the ground beneath her skin again. The cold comforting, it was as if greeting an old friend who had been long gone. (name's) body tired and her mind filled with the voices that faded, she did not care the slightest and slowly fell into slumber as the pain slowly went away her voice trailing to the one who was to grant her wish" please…grant me my wish..".


End file.
